User blog:Daniel Benfield/October 31, 2013: It's a Golden-Road thing
Because hey, last I checked this is a blog. :P Browsing YouTube for classic Price Is Right stuff, I found this video by a user who shows pictures of his profile on Golden-Road.net. The rant is divided into three sections: the win-loss ratio of Gas Money, Stack the Deck, and That's Too Much (begins at :51); the overuse of "designer" prizes on the show almost if not every day (begins at 4:56); and the "fanbois" at Golden-Road, one user in particular (begins at 8:32). First off, based on what I've seen and read, I really don't think Mike Richards is upset over all the times That's Too Much, Gas Money, and Stack the Deck have been lost. It seems that to him, a loss is a win because of what seems to be a "BIG PRIZE!!1!!1!!1!!!1!1!ELEVEN" mentality – who cares if someone lost, because they lost a BIG PRIZE. *sigh* Second, I agree about the overuse of designer crap – they tend to very wildly in price, and even if they are named it doesn't necessarily mean they're sponsored. As for the third thing...oh, boy. The uploader begins by citing the Game Show Garbage induction of the site; the problem is that said induction was based mostly on an incident from 2008 (just after Roger Dobkowitz was kicked out) about how 1-2 members acted like imbeciles. As that page says, the induction was originally a lot more angry, taking several prominent members to task based partly on the Encyclopedia Dramatica article (which had been written by a disgruntled former member of Golden-Road)...a page that Seidelman noted was a troll/parody site. The full discussion about the induction by Golden-Road is here; while Seidelman did post a response/apology on his site, the page is no longer linked from anywhere on the site and [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/response.html said page now gives a 404]. That doesn't bode well... The uploader further mentions the "Drew haters". From what I can tell, not everyone on Golden-Road has hated Drew, and those who do generally began disliking him after Roger was fired and Price began to be changed to fit Drew rather than the other way around. After this comes a rant at one particular member. * You say your time as a TPIR fan has passed...but look at that! You're still posting on Golden-Road! You're contradicting yourself! User, you are nothing but a liar. so on for about 10 seconds or so. The insults aside (I'll get to those at the end), you can still try to enjoy Price despite how it's run. Further, posting at Golden-Road doesn't automatically mean that any user is a fan of the show. And before anybody says "Dan, you were kicked off of Golden-Road back in mid-2009. Why are you supporting them here?", the events that led to the falling-out were entirely my fault, and I'm pretty sure all sides have long since moved on. Besides, the site's improved over the past year, and those events led to me joining the Buy A Vowel boards back when it was Wheel of Fortune Lovers...and hence, helping to create this Wiki. * You're acting like everything Bob Barker and Roger Dobkowitz did for the show is how things should always be run! I'm pretty sure the user in question not only isn't alone, but from what I gather Roger himself doesn't like the way things are currently run. What of the saying "It it ain't broke, don't fix it."? * Get with the times, or better yet, take your own advice and stop watching the show! Oh, the "If you don't like the show, stop watching." argument. Because that never gets old, oh no. *eyeroll* * Seriously, just stop watching and let the real fans of The Price Is Right enjoy the show without having to worry about your whiny little ass! Define "real fans". Those who simply nod to everything that happens, never questions the terrible changes (and no, I'm not talking about the floor), and praises Richards for being behind-the-scenes Barker minus the competence? Hm. From what I've been told, this guy put the video on Golden-Road with a message saying * Yay, account suicide! I honestly don't care. This place is a joke and I plan on making this my last post on this site anyway. :P :) And from what I can tell, he got his wish because hey, insulting members is kind of a dumb thing to do (especially the way this guy did)...just like he wanted, it seems. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:18, November 1, 2013‎ (UTC) Category:Blog posts